High school
by Livelikethor
Summary: High school is cruel to poor Natasha. High school is awesome to popular clint. CLINTASHA i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff

"First day of high school. Its either fucking awesome or fucking bad" she thought. She opened her closet and choose her outfit. A black tank top, blue jeans, a white ,wool sweater, and a blue watch. She ran downstairs And made breakfast: toast then hurried out the door to meet her bestie Pepper. When she reached Peppers house she bumped into this blonde. " Woah watch it bitch" the blonde said. " Sorry" Natasha said. "What's her problem" she thought. She rang Peppers doorbell unaware that the blonde was watching her. " Hey Pep" Natasha chirped" Ready for high school?" " Ummmmmm Nat Im walking with Bobbi see ya" Pepper rushed. Natasha caught her arm. " What are you talking about, Who is Bobbi?" Natasha asked." Behind you" the blonde said. "Sorry Nat. Im sure you'll make a friend ...eventually" Pepper said and gave Natasha an apologetic shug. " But we've been best freinds since we were 5 !" Natasha said." Listen up bitch. Im Peppers new BFF. Understand?" Bobbi said. Pepper linked arms with Bobbi and they walked away. " Fuck my life " Natasha cursed. "Fuck it"


	2. Revenge

3 years later

Clint Barton

Clint was SUPER popular. All the girls liked him and strangely so did Bobbi Moore. Bobbi was the hottest girl in the school and all the boys liked her. Last year Bobbi kissed him and they were now going out. "Hello beautiful" Clint said to Bobbi. "Any plans for today?" "Nope. What about you?" She replied. "Nothing". "I gotta go to class now Clint, see ya" Bobbi said. Bobbi turned away and started talking to Pepper Potts. " What time is it" he asked the nearest girl he could find. The girl turned around. She had a beautiful face with bright green eyes and never ending curves. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans. "10:00"she replied. "Whats your name, I haven't seen you around before" he asked. He winked. Normally this would get this would get the girls running but this one had no reaction. "Natasha Romanoff" she replied dully. "I have to go" Then she walked away

Natasha Romanoff

3 years ago Pepper ditched me for Bobbi Moore. Bobbi made my life a living hell .Pepper told all my secrets to her. Bobbi would tease me about my crush on Steve Rogers and told Steve about it. I changed schools and I was brave enough to come back. I looked completly different. My old black hair was dyed red and cut short. I lost weight and gotten stronger. I locked my heart away and allowed no one to enter it. I got to my class. "Great french" I thought "My worst subject". I pushed open the door. The teacher stood up. " Class this is our new student Natasha Romanoff" The teacher said. "Comment ca va?" She asked me. "Bien merci "I replied. " You can sit with Pepper" the teacher said. I walked up to were Pepper was siting. Peppers face was pale. " We meet again" I thought. I sat down wordlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha waited for class to finish. She caught Pepper's eyeing her new bag. The bell rang and she raced out of class. Period 2 was gym, and even better she had class with Bobbi. Natasha walked towards the gym She pushed open the doors a little and peeked inside and there was that boy she met at the hallway and Bobbi talking. The boy was lifting weights while Bobbi was picking her nails. "Clint you are NOT breaking up with me" she screamed. "Hell yea I am" Clint said "Bobbi YOU told everyone that I was an assassin and that I was gonna fuckin kill you". "Typical Bobbi" she thought. Natasha a casually walked in the gym. The teacher already came and so did the clas. "Alright chumps" the teacher said. " We are doing wrestling and boxing I will draw names from the hat". Natasha's heart skipped a beat. She was highly trained in boxing, wrestling, and karate . "Natasha Romanoff versus Anthony Stark" the teacher said. She stepped into the ring with Anthony. "Call me Tony" he said to the teacher. "I'll go easy on you cause your pretty" Tony told her. Natasha did'nt reply. "Ready? Fight" the teacher said. Tony tried to punch her, she dodged and grabbed his arm and pulled back. Tony fell down and she used her foot to hold him down. She won. The teacher announced some other names after a while he announced her opponent. "Natasha versus Clint" the teacher said.

**sorry for the late and short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys im not going to be updating this story for a long time!?


	5. Fight and a new start

Clint rolled his eyes. He knew the gym teacher was stupid but how could he be this stupid! Partnering him with a girl! A new girl! He could easily beat her. Sure she beat Tony. Everyone could beat Tony.

Natasha craked her knuckles. This should be fun. She was going to beat the hell out of him. She felt bad Bobbi broke up with him. She was sorry he had to date her.

Clint was still hurt about Bobbi. I cant belive she told everyone i was an assasin! The teacher blew his whistle and screamed swipped at her stomach. She quickly dodged and slid under him. She put her legs around his neck and pulled him down. Clint fell then quickly picked back up. He grabbed her arm and pulled back. The new girl groaned and kicked him in the shin. Clint let go of her . "Lets boogie" Clint mutterd under his breath.

Natasha was sweating and tired but she wouldnt give up. She quickly moved aside so the boy would hit the wall. Well usually. The boy stopped and pulled her down. She kicked him away. The fight lasted for a long time. Finally the teacher blew the whistle and said tie. Natasha wiped her forehead. She walked toward the guy.

"Hey" she said

"Hey"

"Nice moves. Im Natasha."

"Hi Natasha Im Clint"

"I saw you break up with your girlfriend well your ex-girlfriend" Natasha admitted

"Yeah... Well she was hot" Clint said.

"You just say she was hot!"Natasha exlaimed fumming. She hated Bobbi but guys should not treat their girlfriends like that!

"Umm yea... You got a peoblem with that?"

"Yes! She was your girlfriend. She deserves a bit more than she was hot!" Natasha said her face extremly red. She stormed away."Clint is such a jerk!" She thought.

* * *

Clint watched as Natasha stormed away. "She's such a hothead" he thought. True he should have been nicer about Bobbi but he was so mad he couldnt admit it. Clint opened his locker and got out his stuff. He slammed the locker shut and there was Bobbi leaning beside his locker. Clint started walking away. "Clint!" Bobbi called out. Clint ignored her. Bobbi ran up to him.

"Clint listen Im sorry"

Clint turned around and glared at her. "Youve said that too many times. Were over. "

"Fine! Be a bastard see if i care!" Bobbi screamed.

**Sorry i haven't updated for so long!**


End file.
